supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:McGillicuddy/@comment-27593090-20160107220058/@comment-25589722-20160114171334
Schicke dir jetzt die Liste... hab einfach meine Playlist durchgesehen und ein paar ausgewählt.. hab zwar noch mehr nur die waren dann nicht in SPN.. sind dann vielleicht Songs von derselben Band, die in SPN nen Song hatten.. daher könnte es durchaus sein, dass nicht alle Songs auch wirklich in SPN waren... habe nen "Supernatural Rock" Ordner.. hab da einfach mit der Zeit alles reingehauen was aus meiner Sicht zu SPN passt.. habs aba trotzdem hier hinzugeschrieben... vll gefällts dir ja :) so also hier die Liste: Asia - Heat of the Moment Bachman Turner Overdrive - Hey You Bachman Turner Overdrive - You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet Bad Company - Bad Company Bad Company - Crazy Circles Bad Company - Movin' On Bad Company - She Brings Me Love Bernie Marsden - Poke In The Butt Big Jack Johnson & The Oilers - Black Dog Big Jack Johnson & The Oilers - I Wanna Know Big Jack Johnson & The Oilers - Lonely Man Black Sabbath - Paranoid Blind Faith - Can't Find My Way Home Blue Öyster Cult - Burnin' For You Blue Öyster Cult - Don't Fear The Reaper Blue Öyster Cult - Fire Of Unknown Origin Bob Dylan - Knockin' On Heaven's Door Bon Jovi - Wanted Dead Or Alive Booker T & The MG's - Green Onions Boston - Don't Look Back Chambers Brothers - Time Has Come Today Cheap Trick - Surrender Creedence Clearwater Revival - Bad Moon Rising Creedence Clearwater Revival - Run Through The Jungle Deans Dirty Organ Def Leppard - Rock Of Ages Electric Light Orchestra - Long Black Road Filter - Hey Man Nice Shot Foghat - Slow Ride Foreigner - Break It Up Foreigner - Cold As Ice Foreigner - Don't Let Go Foreigner - Feels Like The First Time Foreigner - Hot Blooded Foreigner - Long, Long Way From Home Foreigner - Tooth And Nail Free - All Right Now George Thorogood & The Destroyers - Who Do You Love Grand Funk Railroad - Bad Time Gregg Allman - I'm No Angel Iron Butterfly - In A Gadda Da Vida Jamie Dunlap - Down On Love Jen Titus - Oh Death Jethro Tull - Locomotive Breath Jimmy Gilmer & The Fireballs - Sugar Shack Joe Walsh - Rocky Mountain Way Journey - Wheel In The Sky Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son Kenny Rogers - Coward of the County Kenny Rogers - The Gambler Little Charlie & The Nightcats - You Got Your Hooks In Me Lynyrd Skynyrd - Call Me The Breeze Lynyrd Skynyrd - Gimme Three Steps Lynyrd Skynyrd - Saturday Night Special Lynyrd Skynyrd - Simple Man Lynyrd Skynyrd - Swamp Music Metallica - Nothing Else Matters Mother Superior - Did You See It Nazareth - Hair of the Dog Ozzy Osbourne - Road To Nowhere Quiet Riot - Bang Your Head (Metal Health) Ratt - Round And Round REO Speedwagon - Back On The Road Again REO Speedwagon - Ridin' The Storm Out (Live) Rex Hobart & The Misery Boys - Point Of No Return Robert Johnson - Cross Road Blues (1936) Robert Johnson - Hellhound On My Trail Robert Johnson - Me And The Devil Blues (1937) Robin Loxley - Rain Down Rush - Fly By Night Rush - Working Man Scorpions - No One Like You Status Quo - Whatever You Want Styx - Renegade Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger Tarbox Ramblers - Ashes To Ashes Ted Nugent - Strangehold The Allman Brothers Band - Ramblin' Man The Animals - House Of The Rising Sun The Doobie Brothers - Rockin Down the Highway The Rolling Stones - Laugh, I Nearly Died The Stooges - Down On The Street The Waco Brothers - Fast Train Down The Weight - The Band Thin Lizzy - The Boys Are Back In Town Traffic - Dear Mr. Fantasy UFO - Rock Bottom Warrant - Cherry Pie ACDC - Back In Black ACDC - All Screwed Up ACDC - Big Gun ACDC - Black Ice ACDC - Borrowed Time ACDC - Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap ACDC - Down On The Borderline ACDC - Evil Walks ACDC - For Those About To Rock ACDC - Guns For Hire ACDC - Hard As A Rock ACDC - Heatseeker ACDC - Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be ACDC - Hells Bells ACDC - Highway To Hell ACDC - If You Want Blood (You've Got It) ACDC - Play Ball ACDC - Rock 'N' Roll Damnation ACDC - Rock or Bust ACDC - Shoot To Thrill ACDC - Spoilin For A Fight ACDC - Stiff Upper Lip ACDC - T.N.T. ACDC - The Razors Edge ACDC - Thunderstruck ACDC - You Shook Me All Night Long Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band - Against the Wind Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band - Lucifer Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band - Old Time Rock & Roll Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band - Rock And Roll Never Forgets Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band - Still the Same Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band - The Famous Final Scene Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band - Travelin' Man Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band - Turn the Page Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band - We've Got Tonight Guns N' Roses - Hair of the Dog Guns N' Roses - Knockin' on Heaven's Door Guns N' Roses - November Rain Guns N' Roses - Paradise City Guns N' Roses - Sympathy for the Devil Guns N' Roses - Welcome to the Jungle Supernatural OST - Angels... They're Falling Supernatural OST - Dean's Dirty Organ (Brother's Guitar Theme) Supernatural OST - End Credits & Mo' Guitar Grit Supernatural OST - Decapitation Variations P.S. kannst ja deine Songs auch mal aufzählen, die hier noch nicht vertreten sind ;) büdde